Charmed: Fantasy Season 5
by karley12598
Summary: "I was sent here to give you a mission." The girls wait for him to finish. "The elders have offered you a deal. You complete The 10 Acts for them..." "And in return what do we get?" He hesitates before he speaks. "You get Prue back."


The lights of the famous Halliwell manor light up the night sky. The moon sets high above. The old streetlight flickers as thick fog seeps in. Prue Halliwell stands in middle of the living room, simply distracted. A man stands before her; tall, muscle built, blue toned... Shax. With a flick of his hand and a powerful energy ball, Prue is sent is flying, crashing through the wall. Lying on the ground, blood seeps slowly from her ears. Shax stands envying what he has just done when he disappears in a quick tornado, slamming the front door.

Phoebe Halliwell walks casually down the stairs when she notices Prue lying on the ground, covered in rubble. She rushes to her side, as tears immediately fill her eyes. Phoebe places Prue's head in her lap, looking above. Phoebe yells for her former whitelighter. The sound is muffled as if no one can hear her. She yells "Leo!" one after the other. No Answer. Phoebe sits crying, holding her sisters still body, knowing if help doesn't arrive, Prue will never take a breath again. Prue's body then vanishes from Phoebe's arms, disintegrating into the air. Trying to process what has just happened, Phoebe gets up looking around, yelling for Prue. No answer.

* * *

Phoebe suddenly jolts awake as if freezing water was poured on her body. She sighs as it hurts her body, realizing it was only a dream but yet it actually happened. She shakes in her bed. It's the 1 year anniversary of Prue's death. The past year has been tough for the sisters as they have come so far. After Prue's death it left questions of what will be left of the Charmed Ones, but the discovery of yet another sister, Paige Matthews, saved that ancient prophecy. The Power Of Three was still on, but never again the same. Phoebe gets up. She sighs as she lets her legs hang off the side of the bed. She moves her neck to the right, looking at the clock; 2:38 AM, it reads. Grabbing her sweatshirt she slips out of bed, exiting the bedroom.

Piper Halliwell sits alone in the conservatory, holding her cup of tea as she glares out the piercing dark window. Phoebe appears and sits next to her, folding her knees up to her chest, her hood over her head. Its silent for a moment. "It doesn't feel real." Piper says, breaking the tension. "It feels a little too real…" Phoebe answers quietly in a whisper. Piper waits looking at Phoebe who doesn't look up. "Did you have another nightmare?" "Yeah." Phoebe tries to choke back tears. "What has Dr. Kenski said?" Piper adjusts in her seat.. "I try not to listen to anything that quack says." "He's not a quack, Phoebe. He's trying to help you." Piper grabs her tea and begins to head upstairs. "I know." Phoebe sighs. Phoebe watches Piper, finally following her.

Piper sets her cup of tea on her bedside. She takes off her white sweatshirt as Phoebe plumps down on the bed. Piper can see hurt in Phoebe's eyes. She sits on the edge of the bed, opening the container of moisturizer and begins rubbing it on her legs. "I guess I still just have hard time accepting that she's gone." Phoebe says as she makes no eye-contact with Piper. "Phoebe, she may be gone, but she's always with you. It may be hard, but at some point, you'll have to except-" Piper stops as Phoebe glares at Piper like she can't hear no more. Piper sets down the moisturizer, placing it back on the table. "Paige still out?" Piper asks. "Yeah," Phoebe says quietly. Pipers places her legs under the covers as Phoebe moves over, making room for Piper.

* * *

Piper wakes up only just a few hours later. The sun's shines through the windows, creating a warm glow. She makes her way down the stairs and into the kitchen to make coffee, her normal morning routine. She's startled to see Phoebe sitting at the table, coffee already made. "Pheeb's, why are you up so early?" Phoebe takes a sip of her coffee before she speaks, "never went to bed." "You never went to sleep? Pheebs-" "-I know Piper," Phoebe cuts her off. There's an awkward silence as Paige enters the kitchen. "Morning." She says as she makes her way to the fridge. "Morning." Piper and Phoebe say in unison. "Long night?" She asks as she glances at Phoebe. "You have no idea." "I know I never got to know Prue like you guys did so I may not understand how hard is but I love you guys." They all smile. "Maybe, we can do something to get your mind off things." The girls are startled as blue orbs appear. A tall man now stands in the kitchen. The girl's are taken back by his handsome looks. "Woah." Phoebe says. His ice blue eyes look from one sister to the other. "Um, who are you exactly?" "Kaleb... Kaleb Tyler." "And who are you, Kaleb Tyler?" Paige asks, her arms crossed. "I'm a Morlis." "A what?" Piper asks. "A Morlis. It's a crossbreed of many things... I'm your temporary whitelighter." "Why temporary?" Phoebe asks, suspicious of him. "I was sent here to give you a mission." The girls wait for him to finish. "The elders have offered you a deal. You complete The 10 Acts for them..." "And in return what do we get?" He hesitates before he speaks. "You get Prue back."

_**I'd love to hear your guys' suggestions on what the 10 Acts should be.**_


End file.
